Dancing Queen
by xXxCometxXx
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX oneshot: Jaden Yuki


[Story start]

_**You can dance,  
>You can jive,<br>Having the time of your life,  
>Ooooh, see that girl,<br>Watch that scene,  
>Digging the dancing queen,<strong>_

Charlotte sang along to the famous hit song by the legendary 'ABBA', dancing to it as she went along. It was the end of the school year, and she'd already organised a party with just her group of good friends that she hung round with at Duel Academy plus some others who wished to come along. Of course like everyone else at school, she was very excited about it and couldn't wait to start the holidays!

"_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen..._" Charlotte sang cheerfully, bouncing up and down on her bed, her russet brown hair jumping with her about her shoulders.

"And very true too." A male voice teased, coming from her bedroom door. The once oblivious young girl jumped out of her skin and nearly fell off her bed. She turned to see her best friend and long time crush Jaden standing there, grinning like the chesire cat.

Normally Charlotte would stop what she was doing around Jaden, trying her hardest not to blush and act stupidly round him. But today, feeling extra confident and exuberated, Charlotte laughed and went to meet Jaden who strode forward and gave her a massive hug.

"IT'S THE END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR!" Jaden announced joyfully as he picked Charlotte up and spun her round in his arms. Charlotte let out an excited squeal as Jaden moved about her room, laughing helplessly as she clung onto him for dear life.

"Jay! Put me down, goddammit! I would like to live till I'm at least 40!" Charlotte exclaimed in mock fury, still beaming widely as Jaden pouted cutely and put her down. "Soooooo - you ready for the party later?" Charlotte started cheerfully, going back to bounce on her bed.

"Of course I'm ready! Parties are great when you're having fun - and while jumping on the bed before that!"Jaden chuckled lightly, walking over towards Charlotte and scrambled on to the bed too and also started bouncing with her; both of them started laughing hysterically as Jaden stumbled and nearly fell off the bed.

Hearing all the joyful laughter, Syrus and Hassleberry entered the room too and grinned at the sight before them. Charlotte and Jaden jumping up and down like children, without a care in the world. "I am the dancing queen!" Charlotte sang out loud at the top of her voice.

Later that day, Charlotte received best wishes (including some from a reluctant Dr. Crowler!) from everyone, wishing her best of luck in the future. And it was now the time preparing for the party of a life time - she was gonna make sure this end of year party was gonna go down in history!

Amongst the group of giggling girls (of whom were Blair, Jasmine and Mindy), Charlotte was sat doing the finishing touches to her outfit in front of her mirror. She was in a gold dress that glittered brightly under any light. A one shoulder that reached to mid-thigh, making her locks look a silky red with her blond highlights glowing as she swept some of it back to put in a gold hair slide.

Charlotte had adorned her dress with an emerald pendant sent as a present from Yugi and his grandpa, with a heart-warming message. Charlotte picked up the message again for the 6th time, re-reading over the words. Although her friends' special wishes and messages meant a lot to her, she couldn't help but feel that she shared more understanding with Yugi and his grandpa than anyone else in the world.

She smiled lightly as she put the message back in front of her mirror and went back to looking at her reflection. "Looking gorgeous as ever Lottie?" Another female voice came up from behind Charlotte. She turned round to see Alexis Rhodes smiling at her.

The Queen of Obelisk Blue was dressed in a grey strapless dress and small white flowers weaved into her hair. Charlotte grinned as they both looked at their reflection in her mirror. "I dunno - I say we both look quite good tonight. Wouldn't you?" She said cheerfully, smoothing out her dress and admiring the effect it had on her body, showing it off without being too conspicuous.

"I think I can agree with that! How are you feeling about tonight?" Alexis laughed gently, also smoothing out her dress as she too admired her reflection. Both of them remained silent for a minute. The two girls knew what each other were thinking: tonight would be the last night they spent with their friends, who would soon be leaving Duel Academy to make their own paths in the world. Duel Academy had brought all of them fun - adventure - and now it was all coming to an end.

Charlotte gave a sad smile. "Peachy." She replied, turning to look at her blond friend. Alexis also knew that Charlotte had a crush on Jaden; it had been that way for a while now. Charlotte could never find the right time to tell the guy how she felt, and even though a lot of her friends had spotted it by now - nothing had happened. Because she was too shy to even admit she had any of those sorts of feelings for the Slifer Red duelist.

Alexis patted Charlotte on the shoulder. "Why don't you tell him tonight?" She said softly, watching Charlotte's face change in the mirror. The confident young female felt her heart sink. She just couldn't find her courage right now - she wanted to have a good night. And yet she felt her heart sink at the thought that maybe it would be that little bit different if the guy she loved felt the same way as she did.

"I don't know, Lex. I love him - I really do. But I couldn't stand it if he didn't feel the same way and then we weren't friends anymore...I don't want to lose him." Charlotte murmured, toying with the emerald pendant around her neck. Alexis looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Lottie, I think you have to. Otherwise you might not ever get a chance like this again - we all know Jaden won't be staying at Duel Academy. In fact none of us know where he's going. What if you miss this opportunity and you never see him again anyway? At least if you've left it with him, you won't feel dreadful for leaving it too late to let him know before he goes." The Obelisk Queen pointed out.

Charlotte thought about it for a moment: it was true. She would feel worse if she never got tell him before he left everyone on his own adventures. But still she didn't feel comfortable - as with any female, there was the fear of rejection. Which every human being was afraid of in the world of romance.

"I'll...I'll try." She finally said at last. Charlotte decided that she would swallow her fear and start to get her confidence up - tonight would be perfect opportunity for catching Jaden's attention and she was going to use it. No way was she going to leave without letting him know that somewhere in the world - there was someone there who loved him no matter what.

"Let's hit the dance floor." Charlotte turned to Alexis, flashing her a big smile. Now both of the girls were prepared to hit the party and get things going. Glittering, beautiful and confident - what could be any better?

* * *

><p>What an evening! And not just from a point of view with the atmosphere – everyone looked amazing! Even Syrus, who was strutting around confidently in his suit, looked like a miniature Zane (which quite frankly was just <em>too<em> cute!). All night Charlotte had a big smile as she danced with all her friends, laughed with her classmates and was congratulated by every single teacher on the campus.

But she couldn't help feeling a tiny part of her that was slightly down tonight – and she knew why. She kept looking over at Jaden, and knew that she couldn't stop the pang of longing that probably showed on her face. All evening Alexis had kept saying it to her – _Tell him._

Oh, she really, really, really wanted to. But never in her life had she felt so unconfident with a situation before – never one like this at any rate. Yet, each time Jaden smiled at her cheerfully and danced with her, Charlotte somehow managed to keep that bright smile on her face.

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention: tonight, we are about to announce the winners of Dancing King and Queen award! You all look wonderful tonight, and we want to wish you all the best in the future!" Chancellor Sheppard spoke through the microphone on the stage, as generous and jubilant as he ever was – earning him a round of applause from all the leaving students waiting below the stage.

Charlotte shot Alexis a grin: both of them and the other girls had been competing all night for the prize, dancing to all the typical disco songs – Saturday Night; the Macarena; the Cha Cha Slide, Dirty Dancing and best of all, Charlotte's favourite song: Dancing Queen by ABBA.

Thinking about it, Charlotte had really enjoyed it! Jaden had also come and joined in with the dancing, both of them laughing and singing along as they moved around in each other's arms. Charlotte had nearly managed to say it – but courage failed her when she saw Blair drag Jaden away for a dance, and felt the green eyed monster manifest inside her as she watched the younger girl flirt for the rest of the night with the guy she loved.

But despite this, Charlotte kept her head up high and was determined to revel the rest of the evening with her friends – no matter what happened. "So let's start with the Dancing Queen Award! The winner of the best dancing tonight goes to…"

As Chancellor Sheppard held the suspense for a couple of moments, Alexis and Charlotte clutched each other giggling nervously. Deep down, every girl was hoping for this award – who wouldn't like to know that their performance tonight was top notch?

"…Charlotte Wilde!" As the maroon haired girl heard her name called out, she couldn't quite believe it! An eruption of applause spread rapidly across the room; Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine were squealing and hugging her as she stared up at the stage in complete shock.

She, Charlotte Wilde, had won the Dancing Queen Award! Gathering her wits, the confident female gave a brilliant smile and walked tall towards the stage, taking in everyone's delighted faces as she walked up the steps and went to have a small crown placed on her head.

As she lifted her bowed head, Charlotte looked around at everyone feeling her heart sink – the one person she wanted to see…but now he had gone… "…Jaden Yuki!" Chancellor Sheppard suddenly called the dazed female out of her trance – did she hear him just right? Her head swivelled to where the steps leading up to stage were and she felt her heart thud.

Up came Jaden with a broad grin on his face, looking dashing in his dark suit and red shirt. Squashing whatever insecurity she felt, she too felt a smile split across her face and she bounded over to give him a hug – nearly knocking him over, Jaden looked mildly surprised by the reaction. But nevertheless embraced the moment, holding his best friend tightly in his arms as the crowd burst into a deafening applause.

Letting each other go, the two stood hand in hand as the stood patiently, allowing their crowns to be placed gently on top of their heads. As the cheers began to swell even more, Jaden slowly leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Charlotte's cheek. Feeling the warmth of his lips caress her cheek, the emerald eyed female couldn't stop a small gasp escape her mouth.

Turning round with a confused expression, Charlotte looked at the confident young man next to her, who gave a small chuckle as he moved towards her ear. "I love you too, my Dancing Queen." He murmured softly, only for the girl he loved to hear. Before she could say anything else, Charlotte felt herself being dragged towards the dancefloor – it was time for another dance.

This time, Charlotte rejoiced in the fact that she could dance with Jaden, her love, and know that she could dance as much as she liked. Because at the end of it, she knew that he was her guy and they could keep their world spinning – as the Dancing King and Queen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Piscesgirl09:<em>**_ Wow! Been a while since I've done a oneshot request (sorry to the user on Quizzy who has been waiting for this for so long!) - I really gave my best with this oneshot and I hope it's every bit as enjoyable as the others I've done :) Thanks for reading!_


End file.
